FF* Charcators Get Jobs Part 2
by Neo2
Summary: All the ff8 people are at their interviews will they get the job? and what will Zell do for a living?


FF8 Characters Get Jobs

Disclaimer: I own all ff8 and ff7 characters I can do anything I want with them and there is nothing you or square can do about it. Mwahahahaha

Zell pondered what he could be seeing how

Zell: Hmmmm maybe I should call Edea she'll know what to do

*Later on the phone*

Edea: Well if there isn't anyone hiring you should go into business for yourself

Zell: What! I can't run a whole business by myself you have to be smart to do that *blushes at his own stupid comment*

Edea: It doesn't have to be something complicated. Besides this problem could last for a while and a lot of the small jobs everyone else are doing won't help us much. You should go take a test to see which job you are best at. 

*Selphie's Interview*

Interviewer: Your résumé is incredible you seem to be the perfect person for the job

Selphie: Tee Hee! Thanks I love animals soo much

Interviewer: Anyways lets start the interview. have you ever had any previous jobs handling animals?

Selphie: Well I used to be the manager for the energizer bunny but I didn't know that u weren't supposed to mix batteries and he blew up.

Interviewer: Oh uh well things like that can happen lets just continue....have you ever had any pets?

Selphie: well my boyfriend Irvy got me a cute little Kitten and it was so clumsy but whenever it fell off something it always landed on its feet. But I wanted to see if cats ALWAYS land on their feet sooo when we where flying in the garden I kinda dropped him off the balcony...but he landed on his feet!

Interviewer: *Getting nervous* uh well um I don't think your right for this job. next please!

Selphie: *getting very upset* What! no! MUST HAVE JOB MUST PET PUPPIES!!!!!

Interviewer: *Fearing for his life* Oh hehe just kidding you get the job

Selphie *turning sweet again* Oh yay Thank you! But if you ever joke like that again IM GONNA GET YOU

Interviewer: *Crying* It wont happen again I promise!

~Seifer~

Interviewer: Not many people go for this kinda job what makes your want to be an ice cream man?

Seifer: *I'm no moron if he knew my true intentions he would never entrust me with the power of the ice cream man! So I will lie to get the job mwahahahaha* Oh its because I love little children and ice cream and sweet happy things

Interviewer: *feeling a little sick to his stomach* uh yah. well I suppose thats a good reason. Um have you ever been caught stealing? 

Seifer: Caught!? only and idiot would get cau......Uh I mean no I just borrow stuff without asking.

Interviewer: Ok...if a kid wanted some ice cream but he was 15 gil short (15 cents) what would u do?

Seifer: *Hmmm this is a trick question if I choose to give the kid ice cream and to be short money this guy might get mad but if I choose the other he might get mad for me turning away the customer* Uh I would give him the ice cream and tell him to pay me back later...

Interviewer: Excellent! you can start work tomorrow.

~Irvine~

Interviewer: What do u think is the most important thing you have ever learned from electronics?

Irvine: Don't try to melt metal in the microwave it just blows up!

Interviewer: That all. Thank you for your time

Irvine: What???!!! *shoots the Interviewer and hires himself*

~Quistis~

Interviewer: Do you have any previous experience with children?

Quistis: Well yes I do I was the oldest child at an orphanage and I was a school teacher for a garden.

Interviewer: Thats very impressive. What do u do to help comfort a child

Quistis well I would tell them it alright and then give them appropriate advice to solving the solution.

Interviewer: *??? How could she know that's exactly what it says in the handbook! most professionals don't know that* thats a very impressive statement! How did u get to know so much about children

Quistis: Oh thats easy I'm a super genius that has no social life because I'm an 18 year old tattle tale prissy perfect person that nobody likes. So I read a bunch of books and try to be perfect to make up for being a brat.

Interviewer: wow that was a perfect way to release your feelings you get the job.

Quistis *Smiles Evilly*

~Rajin & Fujin~

Rajin: We want the job ya know

Interviewer: well all our positions are filled sorry

Fujin: ! NO WALMART! KILL! INTERVIEWER!

NOTE: Rajin and Fujin got the job after killing off the manager and a few employees.

~Rinoa~

Interviewer: What makes you think your Qualified for this job

Rinoa: Well um hot dogs give my friend Zell the runs and so he is always clogging up the toilets and since the garden faculty is gone I always get stuck unclogging the toilets

Interviewer: Interesting story. what skill do u have that makes u qualified for this job.

Rinoa: I have sorceress powers I can use to reach deep down into shower drains and remover all that nasty hair in seconds.

Interviewer: Very Impressive you get the job

Rinoa: Of course! With my skill who could turn me down?

Interviewer: Actually its because your 

~Squall~

Interviewer: Do you like kids?

Squall: Not really

Interviewer: Have you ever had a similar job

Squall: AH! no! I would never take such and evil job. My real work is killing people liberating cities and saving the world.

Interviewer: Oh um ok... Well I would never hire you except for the fact your the only one in the world who would take this job.

~Zell~

Test Manager: Well we have looked over your test and we have found that you would make an excellent interior decorator

Zell: What!?

Test Manager: Yes you see the way you love hot dogs proves that your not afraid to release your inner self and your reckless behavior will make you a great artist of the home

Zell: *This guy is a total freak Me! a frilly interior decorator yah right.* Uh well is there anything else I might be good at?

Test Manager: Well you could be that chucky cheese mouse

Zell: Uh wait no thats ok I will be a good interior decorator just please not that!

Test Manager: Alright I will set you up with some people that need some work done.

Well thats part 2 sorry it took so long Its not that funny I'm pretty sure the 3d and final part will be funnier. anyways right a review. and lovers please don't kill me (what am I saying? everyone hates Zell)


End file.
